Past lives gone away
by Fashiongurl3188
Summary: Lorelai and Rory leave Stars Hollow and completely start over to escape a dark secret from Lorelai's past. They move to North Carolina were they run into Tristan.
1. Past Recollections

Disclaimer : I own nothing or no one having anything to do with the show or North Carolina places. Rating: PG at least for now Summary: Lorelai and Rory leave Stars Hollow and completely start over to escape a dark secret from Lorelai's past. They move to North Carolina were they run into Tristan.  
  
A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
Present day  
  
The Secretary handed the teacher a piece of paper and left.  
  
"Class, we have a new student, Rachel Davis. Would you like to tell us anything about you, Ms.Davis?"  
  
"Ummm, not really..........no" She said.  
  
Tristan's head shot up at the sound of that voice, it was one that had haunted his dreams every night since being sent to North Carolina. He was confused when he saw a girl with curly dark blond hair. But when he looked into her eyes he was positive that he was right. He could never forget her blue eyes. He was sure of it. So the question was, What was Rory doing here? And more importantly, what's with the alibi?  
  
Past-  
  
"Mom, where are we going?" I asked fear now coming into me.  
  
"Away Rory, we have to get away." She replied.  
  
"But...."  
  
"Rory, I told you you we might have to leave one day." She said..  
  
"Yes, but why now when...?"  
  
"Rory, it isn't safe anymore, we have to get out while we still can."  
  
"Where are we going to go?" Was the only thing I could say.  
  
"I think we should travel around a little bit before deciding on a specific place, we need to throw them off our trail. I think we should change our appearances too, so that it will make it harder for them to find us."  
  
"O.K." I responded. After driving for about eight hours, we stopped at a convience store to buy the necessary products. We chose a dirty blond color and got a cheap motel for the night where we decided to do each others hair. We decided to cut my hair to my shoulders and then curled it. I layered her hair and put the dye in. She also put in color changing eye contacts, so it would look like she had green eyes. She said no one would notice mine and it should be safe, for now. We then put on fake tanning cream to make it look like we were really tan people, since we were both pale. I then went on my laptop to try to find a mother and daughter who had died that fit our desciption so we could take over there identities. After two hours of searching, I found out about a family named the Davis's who had died in a car accident two years ago. Stacy was a 34 year old mother and Rachel was her 15 year old daughter when they died. This meant that mom would be thrity-six, three years older than she actually was and I would be seventeen, like normal. The following day we walked into the Indiana office (near where we had driven to) and claimed to have lost our birth certificates in a house fire. No one questioned us, they just re-snapped our pictures and gave us new documents. After having the jeep painted red and getting a new license plate number with the jeep registered to 'Stacy Davis', we decided we needed to find a place to live. So we took out a map of the United States and she told me to point. And I did, at North Carolina. We got an enlargened map and I pointed again, this time at Wilmington. So we decided we would move there. My mother had a decent amount of money saved up since she never put any thing in banks. We decided to stay at a bed and breakfast until we found an apartment. After a little researching we decided on the dragonfly inn because of the familiar name. We drove the ten hours to Wilmington. After arriving there, I immediatly wanted to know if school was possible, so I applied and got into Capefear Academy. It was a private school, kinda like Chilton, except it held grades pre-k to 12. Luckily for me Rachel Davis was a straight A student so I obtained a full scholarship, with her school records. The day before I was suppose to start school, we moved into an apartment building. It was called Twinswood Apartments and had 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, and a fireplace. It was a cozy little place, that we made as comfortable as possible. Mom had gotten a job at the Dragonfly Inn as a receptionist while we where staying there so we now had a source of income. I was nervous and wasn't sure how I should act at school. Should I be over-confident? Should I be shy? Should I just stay unoticeable? I didn't know if I should risk calling attention to us, so I figured I should just act normal so no one would be suspicious of anything. After all the last thing I needed was someone checking into "Rachel Davis' " background and finding out that my mother and I supposedly died in a car accident two years ago.  
  
"Rory? Are you ready to go?" My mother called to me from inside the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah." I yelled while adjusting my tie on my new uniform. Blue, White, and Red were the schools colors, so it didn't vary that much to Chiltons.  
  
"Alright, let's go Ror...Ahhhh.....Rachel."  
  
"Right away, Stacey." I replied.  
  
"Do you have a middle name?" She asked me as we were walking down the steps to the car.  
  
"Yeah, its Elizabeth, why?  
  
"Well, first day of school and all, you know if they have me fill out forms and I don't know your middle name, could be a little weird, you know considering I'm your mother and was suppose to name you."  
  
"Oh, Then you should probably know that your middle name is Ann, in case you have to fill out a form too. Oh, and before I forget, I put our social security numbers in your purse in case you need them too."  
  
"Smart daughter, I knew I would one day reap the benefits of sending you to smarty pants school." She said as we started driving to the school.  
  
"So now Chilton is smarty-pants school?, I don't even go there anymore and you still mock me endlessly for it."  
  
"Well, don't even get me started on the name, 'Capefear' it sounds like some creepy ocean town. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the school was haunted."  
  
"Oh, great, one more thing I need to worry about." We pulled up to a huge red brick school.  
  
"C'mon lets get you signed in, i've got to get to work today." The bell could be heard ringing as students ran off to there homerooms, clearly late.  
  
"Umm, Hello I'm Ms.Davis and this is my daughter, Rachel who is suppose to be starting here today." My mother said, walking into the main office.  
  
"Oh right, Ms.Davis, the forms are right here, she can just go to class while you fill these out."  
  
"O.K." She replied.  
  
"C'mon Rachel, right this way." The secretary said, showing me to my classroom. We walked down two hallways to my locker. "Just put your books away quickly and your first hour class is right across the hall." I put them away quickly, after struggling with the locker to open for a couple seconds and then she brought me into the classroom.  
  
(Which brings us to our present day problem.)  
  
  
  
Please, Please, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Strange Questions

Chapter Two: Strange Questions  
  
  
  
"Well, we should know a little something about you. Where did you move from?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Indiana." She answered, her response rehearsed.  
  
"Where in Indiana?"  
  
"Bedford."  
  
"And what was it like growing up there?"  
  
"It's a nice town, not too different from here."  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"No, I'm an only child."  
  
"And why did you move here?"  
  
"My mother got a job offer here and we decided it would be nice to live by the ocean."  
  
"Well ok, why don't you take that seat next to Katie over there." She said pointing to the second seat in the third aisle, the only one that was empty.  
  
"O.K." She said politely.  
  
Tristan didn't know what the deal was. All of her answers seemed perfectly normal, but he just knew that this was Rory. He had never fallen as hard as he did for her and he would know her anywhere by her eyes. But everything she said seemed perfectly legitimate. Of course, she probably didn't have a clue he was here. After all, everyone still thought he was in military school. He had gotten out after a semester but had convinced his father to let him live here. It worked for his dad, he didn't have to deal with his problems and it was better for him to just.....start over. He lived in his parents old beach house, they gave it to him, when he decided to stay, and went to Capefear Academy. Now, unlike before, he actually showed up for class, because if he didn't keep his grades up, he would be taken off the charge card account and have to get a job. He was known as the "King of Capefear" just like at Chilton, but also was at the top of his class. Now, he just had to figure out if this 'Rachel' person was actually Rory or not. Before he knew it, the bell had rung and class was over. 'Rachel' left the room and Tristan was about to follow when..."  
  
"Mr. Dugrey?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Sullivan?"  
  
"Would you be willing to tutor, Miss Davis, she will need to catch up and since you are at the top of your class, I would prefer it to be you." She said and looked up at me with questioning eyes. "You will get 20 points extra credit if you do."  
  
"Sure." I said, glad to have the chance to ask her some questions.  
  
"Great, I'll have the secretary give her your address, what time will your parents be home?"  
  
"5:00." I lied as my parents had instructed. They would fly in for conferences and if they couldn't make it, I was to claim that they were out of town, which they technically were.  
  
"Great, I'll have her come over at 5:30 then."  
  
"O.k." I said and decided to ignore her until she would be at my house, that way I could ask more questions, without risking her walking away from me.  
  
  
  
I know, I know........Short chapter. I wanted the next one to be the tutoring session at his house so I decided to just skip the rest of the school day in the story. Please, Please review. 


	3. Tutoring Sessions

Same disclaimer info, same summary.  
  
Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with school and had a case of writers block. But I have strap throat and had to stay home today, so I had a chance to write. I've rewritten this chapter like ten times and I'm still not sure that I like it. So please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to all those who have already reviewed.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Tutoring Sessions  
  
"Hello?" I said into an intercom thing. I was standing outside a gate that protected a huge house where I was suppose to meet my new tutor. I knew I could catch up on my own, but unlike at Chilton, they wanted to guarantee that everyone passed at this school. "This is Rachel Davis, I was told to come here for a tutoring session."  
  
"Come right in, the door's unlocked. I'll be in the living room." The voice said as the gate started opening.  
  
"Okay, kind of creepy." I said as I walked to the house. I opened the door and stepped through the foyer into a large and luxurious living room. The guy stood up and started walking over to me.  
  
"Hi, I guess I'm your tutor. I figured we should start with English, next do advanced bio, then go into Calculus, and if we have time, AP American Studies." He said. I finally looked up as he motioned for me to sit down. *OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! That's Tristan Dugrey! What if he recognizes me? What if...? Oh, yeah, I look completely different. I'm sure he wouldn't remember me well enough to recognize me now. Lane probably couldn't recognize me now and she's known me since I was five. * I thought, trying to rationalize with myself.  
  
"So where did you say you were from?" He asked.  
  
"Sta......Bedford, Indiana." I answered nervously. *C'mon Rory, you almost said Stars Hollow; you've got to calm down. * I reminded myself.  
  
"Oh, sounds nice, small town?"  
  
"Uhh, not really that small, but I guess it could be considered small, I mean not as small as others, but small when compared to bigger cities." *Shut up Rory! You're Babbling. * He smirked.  
  
"So, your suppose to do a report on your favorite author. Mention tactics they use to keep you interested in their stories, the authors history and upbringing, and why they are your favorite author."  
  
"Ok, that sounds simple enough."  
  
"Yeah, it sounds simple, except that each section has to be five pages long, which can be a little hard if you like an uninteresting author." He said with a smirk.  
  
"I'm sure Jane Austin has an interesting past." I said confidently. His eyes shot up and looked into mine for a couple seconds. I saw recognition in his. *Oh, crap am I screwed. * I thought.  
  
"I'm sure she's an interesting author." He said, in an even tone. If he knew something he definitely wasn't showing it. "What's the best book you think she wrote?" He said reading from a homework sheet.  
  
"Pride and Prejudice, I just love how it portrays the initial misunderstandings and later mutual enlightenment between Elizabeth Bennet and Darcy." I stated. "That's an interesting way of putting it." He said, trying to look in my eyes. I kept my face to the floor, where our books lay. "Yeah, I'm told I go a little too much into detail sometimes." I said, trying to sound normal. He sat just observing me. "Well," he finally said, "at least you don't have to worry about falling English, from what I've seen of you so far. Of course, only a Mary would feel so strong about a certain book."  
  
"A what?" I asked, pretending to be confused. He searched my face for answers. I did my best too look even more confused.  
  
"Oh, just a little nickname that I give to people who seem really smart." He said, as if giving up on me.  
  
"Oh, that's...." I was cut off by the butterflies stating to rise in my stomach.  
  
.  
  
Tristan couldn't take it any more. He was pretty much confident that this was Rory. But he only knew one way to be sure.  
  
"Oh, that's...." He cut her off by grabbing her face and kissing her passionately. The all too familiar feelings started rising in his stomach, just like they had at Madeline's party. She finally pushed him off, lightly.  
  
"I knew it was you." He said.  
  
  
  
Rory didn't know what to do. Play dumb? Tell him the truth? She wasn't even too sure of the truth; her mother was very vague on the details as to why they had to leave. And she couldn't give him a direct answer. Run away again? She was sick of running and did not want to have to move and change her appearance again. She was almost positive that Tristan could be trusted. Sure, he was a huge jerk, but he did seem to come around right before he left. She realized he was speaking to her.  
  
"Rory, are you okay?" He asked softly.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." I said deciding to go with the truth.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what's going on? I was a tad bit surprised to see you in North Carolina with blond hair and a new name."  
  
"We had to leave, it-it wasn't safe anymore." I said. Tears were coming into my eyes.  
  
"Why wasn't what safe?"  
  
"They were going to come after her again. We had to get out."  
  
"Rory, what are you talking about?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Please Review. 


	4. Is he trustworthy?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my thoughts. Rating: PG-13 Woo-hoo! I'm finally updating. I've been having severe cases of writers block, so I apologize. I am also getting out of school in two weeks, so hopefully I'll be updating more often if I can just deal with my finals right now.  
  
  
  
Previously on Gilmore Girls:  
  
"Do you wanna tell me whats been going on? I was a tad bit surprised to see you in North Carolina with blond hair and a new name." Tristan stated.  
  
"We had to leave, it-it wasn't safe anymore." I said. Tears were coming into my eyes.  
  
"Why wasn't what safe?  
  
"They were gonna come after her again. We had to get out."  
  
"Rory, what are you talking about?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Chapter 4: Is he trustworthy?  
  
"Rory, what are you talking about?" I asked again.  
  
"I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry, I-I have to go." She said getting up and walking to the door. I grabbed her arm.  
  
"Rory, Stop." I said. She froze. "Ror, you don't have to tell me anything, I swear I won't say anything about you. Okay?" I asked.  
  
"Okay." She said, giving in and sitting back down.  
  
"Now we'll just get back to studying and we can just pretend this conversation never happened, Deal?"  
  
"Tristan, I..." She started.  
  
"Deal, so back to Pride and Prejudice." I cut in.  
  
"Thank-you." Rory whispered softly.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
  
  
"WHAT?" Lorelei yelled.  
  
"He recognized me, what was I suppose to do?" I yelled back, getting frustrated.  
  
"LIE!!"  
  
"I'm sick of lying, I'm sick of..." I broke down sobbing. She softened a bit.  
  
"Rory, look I'm so sorry about this, but this is our lives that we're dealing with, we can't just trust random hoodlums with our information. Besides if he finds out, his life will be in danger as well."  
  
"Mom, we can trust him." I paused to think for a second. "I'm sure we can."  
  
"Well then have him come over, I need to interrogate the little devil."  
  
  
  
See the little purple button down there, click it and amazing things will happen, like you reviewing my story. Please tell me what you think. 


	5. Dinner Meetings

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the scattered thoughts of my brain.  
  
A/N: Okay, its been awhile, I'm awful at writing and have a severe case of writers block. I even deleted A new life just because I couldn't think of anyway I could continue the story, but I promise I will try to update sooner, just get on my case about it and I will, I promise. So on with Chapter five.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Dinner Meetings  
  
  
  
I sat down and patiently waited for Tristan to get there. When he finally walked in through the doorway, I practically leapt to where he was about to sit.  
  
"Eagar to see me, Mary?" I glared at him at the familiar use of the old nickname before speaking.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you would be willing to come to my house for dinner tonight, or tomorrow, or whenever..."  
  
"Tonight's fine." He said. "May I enquire as to what is the occasion though?"  
  
"My mother kind of wants to meet you, because I told her that I told you and that we could trust you, but she wanted to make sure for herself if she could trust you. I could see if you would be offended, or if you have other plans, or if..."  
  
"I'll be there at 6:30, is that okay?"  
  
"That's fine." I said, relieved.  
  
"Class, settle down, we have to begin." Mrs. Harrison said, canceling any further conversation.  
  
  
  
I had everything set perfectly for dinner that night. Tristan was suppose to come over in exactly 5 minutes and I couldn't have been more nervous about it.  
  
"I'm going to wait outside for him." I called to Lorelai, who was changing her clothes in the other room and ran out the door and down the two flights of steps to the front of the apartment complex before she could object. My thoughts wandered back to the kiss we had shared at his house the night before. It had been magical, and I didn't want to pull away, which scared me. This was Tristan. I wasn't suppose to like Tristan, not like that. Besides technically, I'm still going out with Dean. I tried to reason with myself. But, it not like I had much of an opportunity to end things with him. It was kind of, grab some clothes, we're leaving in two minutes. I wonder how Stars Hollow is taking our disappearance. Probably assume we're on another Road Trip. Right, like we would take a road trip when the dragonfly was suppose to be opening in three weeks. I had just gotten pre- acceptance letters to Yale, Harvard, and Princeton. We had no reason to leave, everything in our lives was finally going right.  
  
"Rory, are you all right?" Tristan asked softly. I jumped back. "You looked like you were gone there for a second." He was standing right in front of me, inches from my face. I felt butterflies once again rising in my stomach.  
  
"No, I'm fine." I said and forced a smile. "Right this way" I led the way up the stairs and to our apartment building. "Are you ready?"  
  
He gave me this nervous smile. "As ready as I'll ever be." He replied.  
  
"Mom, he's here!" I called into the apartment.  
  
"Coming!" She yelled, stepping into the living room. "Hi you must be Tristan, I'm Lorelai, not Ms.Gilmore, not ma'am, or any other kind of old sounding crap. Well, I guess you should call me Stacy, actually."  
  
"Well, Stacy, nice to meet you."  
  
"I'll decide later whether it was nice to meet you or not."  
  
"Mom!" I interrupted, embarrassed. "You said you'd be nice."  
  
"O.K., and I promise I will be for the rest of the evening. That being said, I'm starving, let's go eat." She said and ran for the kitchen. I quickly followed.  
  
"How many people are going to eat here?" He asked, as he looked upon the piles of Chinese take-out boxes that were everywhere.  
  
"Oh, we're testing out the local food joints, you know best food, how long it takes them to get here, that kind of thing." Lorelai said.  
  
"And we'll just eat the leftovers for the rest of the week. The system works pretty well actually." I cut in.  
  
"I'll just have to take your word for it." Tristan replied, amused.  
  
"Let's stop beating around the bush, shall we?" My mother said. "Tristan, you obviously found out who we were by recognizing Rory, which I have to say, I don't even think I would recognize her right now."  
  
"Her eyes." He interrupted.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I've never seen anyone else with eyes as blue as hers, I just knew it was her." Tristan finished. Lorelai had a surprised look on her face for a second before she continued.  
  
"Well, anyway, I know you are probably curious to find out why we went to such drastic measures to change our appearances, but I'm afraid I can't explain it too you, for fear that your life would be in danger too."  
  
"But..." He tried to cut her off.  
  
"No buts, I don't mind you hanging around Rory, but I cannot and will not put you in unnecessary danger. Now having said all this I can tell you're a nice guy and will keep your mouth shut about this, right?"  
  
"I would never do anything that might put Rory in danger."  
  
"Good, now that we have that covered, let's eat."  
  
  
  
As Tristan stepped into his house, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" He asked into the receiver, wondering who would be calling him so late.  
  
"Tristan sweetie, its me."  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Look, I'm calling because your father and I won't be able to make our scheduled visit this week."  
  
"Big Surprise" Tristan said.  
  
'Don't talk like that Tristan, one of my dearest friends, Emily, just found out that her daughter and granddaughter were in a car accident and died."  
  
"What?" Tristan asked.  
  
"They found a suicide note her daughter had left apparently saying she was going to drive off a bridge and she was taking her daughter with her. They found the car this morning, but no bodies. Emily is in hysterics and your father and I are expected to be there for the memorial service in two days. I believe you may have known her granddaughter, she went to Chilton."  
  
"What were their names?" He asked, the sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Lorelai and Rory Gilmore."  
  
  
  
I promise to update within 2 weeks. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and I beg you to please, please review. I'll have my other story, Innocent mistakes, updated in a few days. i promise. 


	6. Bad News

I want to thank everyone for being so supportive. Thank you for all your kind words. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I'm a junior and I'm taking 3 AP classes, so I've been a little busy with homework. I'm also on the school newspaper, so that takes up quite a bit of my time. I found out this story was nominated for a pride and predujuce award about two months ago, so whoever nominated it, Thank-you. I don't really know about the Pride and Prejudice awards, so if anyone can explain that to me, I would greatly appreciate it. My 16th Birthday was two weeks ago, the day before school started and two days after I got back from Scotland. So I was still pretty jet-lagged and slept for half of it. Well, this chapter is pretty short, but I figured I should get something out to you. Thank-you to all my loyal readers and reviewers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan sat Patiently waiting for Rory to show up.

'The one day she's late.' Tristan thought worriedly.

Just as the bell rang Rory walked in.

"Rachel, I need to talk..." "Class, sit down."

'After class' Rory mouthed. He nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rory!" Tristan yelled after her. Rory froze for a second but kept walking.

'Oh, crap.' Tristan thought. He ran up to where she was and pulled her into a nearby Janitor's closet.

"Tristan, do you realize what could have happened?"

"I'm sorry, but..."

"No buts, that could have blown everything."

"Ror..."

"No, just call me Rachel from now on, no slip-ups. Now what was so important?"

"Rory, someone killed you off."

"Tristan, thats immposible, I'm perfectly fine."

"No you don't understand, they found your Jeep in a lake and an apparant suicide note."

"But, that's not possible, we took the jeep with us, I saw it this morning."

"They probably had a duplicate made. I'm so sorry Rory, my mom told me last night and I've been trying to call you ever since."

"I have to tell my mom."

"Rory.."

"We need to move again."

"No, Rory that won't help anything."

"I have to keep her safe, I have.....I have to keep you safe. I'm sorry Tristan, but I don't think we can be friends anymore."

"What? Rory your being crazy."

"No, if they think you know they won't hesitate to kill you......they'll take anything that stands in their way."

"Rory, I'll be fine, you have to stop doing this, what happened?"

"I can't tell you Tristan, your just going to have to except that, I have to tell my mother what happened."

"Rory, you can't, if you leave I'll never get to see you again, and I ouldn't live with that."

"Tristan, why do you care? I'm just a girl who you used to love to torment, I'm no one special, you should easily be able to forget me."

"Rory, I could never forget you." Tristan leaned in slowly to kiss Rory. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Students, principals office now!" A teacher yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhh, they almost kissed. Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Discoveries

Hello, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait once again, but I was appionted editor of the newspaper (which I'm really happy about cause I get my very own little office at school) so I have been extremely busy with that and I 'm going to be in another play, so I've been having practices every night till 10:00, and then I have to do home work. I'm also organizing a fundraiser for the Ronald McDonald house for Christmas. My sister and I are trying to get multitudes of gifts for the families who are staying in the house on Christmas, so i've been using all my spare time talking to store owners,trying to get them to donate to our cause. But I was sick today, so I had time to update this story. Innocent mistakes hopefully will be updated in the next couple of days.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Previously on PLGA)

"Rory, you can't, if you leave I'll never get to see you again, and I couldn't live with that."

"Tristan, why do you care? I'm just a girl who you used to love to torment, I'm no one special, you should easily be able to forget me."

"Rory, I could never forget you." Tristan leaned in slowly to kiss Rory. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Students, principals office now!" A teacher yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow"

"Mom, stop saying that!"

"It's just, thats the one thing I _never_ thought I'd have to deal with, at least with you."

"Nothing happened!"

"Sweetie, what planet do you think I'm currently living on where I would believe that _nothing_ happened between you and Spawn of Satan."

"Planet earth! Mom, we were just talking."

"Sweetie, the headmaster said you were caught 'making out'. Now I don't know what you believe is talking, but usually it involves two people whose lips aren't touching."

"We were talking about.....stuff. And then it got kinda serious and he leaned in and a teacher opened the door, and yelled at us to get to the office, that's it!"

"So you were gonna kiss?"

"What?"

"Well, it sounds like you were very close to snogging."

"Snogging?"

"Yes, snogging, Rory don't diss mommy's favorite British word. Now when did things beome romantic between you two?"

"Things aren't romantic between us."

"Be honest with you mother, who happened to be in labor with you for 16 hours, I might add."

"Okay, I'll tell you."

"Wait, does this mean your actually admitting that there is something romantic going on between you and Tristan?"

"MOM"

"Fine, I'll be quiet."

"Okay, wekindofkissedwhenIwenttohishousetobetutored."

"Wow, slow down."

"We kissed."

"WHat? And you kept this from mommy?"

"Well, you were kinda upset about the fact that he knew it was me."

"Ohhh, it was around that time."

"Yeah, that's how he reconized me."

"He reconized you by your kiss, Rory that is soo sweet."

"Well.....yeah, but nothing happened after that. Well, until the janitors closet, but we got interrupted, so i don't know what might of happened."

"Did you want something to happen?"

"Yes....no.....I don't know, this is Tristan!"

"Yes it is"

"I'm not suppose to feel anything for Tristan."

"Why not?"

"Well, cause he used to torment me.......... and..........he made my life a living hell at Chilton."

"Exactly, he used to, now he's sweet and nice and pretty much your only friend here, other than me."

"but, what if I fall for him and things don't work out?"

"But what if they do?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tristan, it's me, let me in." I said to the intercom thing. The gates opened. I ran up the long driveway to see Tristan coming out the front doors.

"Rory, I'm so sorry about today. I know your mom must have been upset and that could've gotten you in trouble with your scholarship..." I grabbed Tristan and kissed him passionatly. I broke away seconds later.

"Intersting." I said.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Just wondering if my mom was right, she was." I said before kissing him again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, once again, short chapter. This was kind of a light chapter of more happy-type thoughts, though quite a few conflicts are about to take place, probably not in the next chapter, but the one after that. Please, please Review.


End file.
